Ibaraki Dōji
is a Kyoto yōkai and one of Hagoromo Gitsune's loyal followers. He is usually portrayed as laid back and a bit arrogant, but when he gets serious, the grave marker on the left side of his face breaks, revealing an oni-like features and turning him violent and bloodthirsty. He doesn't hold back when fighting. Appearance Ibaraki-Doji is a yokai in the form of a man with half of his face covered by wood. Personality Ibaraki-Doji is cruel and rude, especially when he talks. He is willing to kill everyone who gets in his way and shows no mercy to them. He is very loyal to Hagoromo Gitsune and will do everything for her. History As a child, he was thrown out of his hometown for being so demon-like. Able to walk from birth, he was frighteningly violent, had sharp teeth, and was called an oni's child. Found by an elderly couple in Kuzugami Forest who had hoped for a child, Ibaraki Dōji was taken in and taught the old man's trade as a barber. However, one day he accidentally cut a customer and, in a panic, licked his own bloodstained hands - leading him to remember the taste of blood. He began killing customers and eventually his foster father before leaving to roam the land seeking blood. Once his name had become known throughout the country, Shuten Dōji, the oni's leader, sought him out and asked if he wanted to become the leader's son. For the first time, Ibaraki Dōji found someone who accepted him and thus decided to follow and live for his new father. After his father was killed by the Nue, Ibaraki Dōji chopped up Shuten Dōji's corpse in grief and then covered his left cheek with his blood-stained hands, somehow imbuing the left side of his face with his father's presence. He then erected a grave-marker on that half of his own face. 1,000 Years Ago After a court noble kills Hagoromo Gitsune in search of an eternal youth elixir and Seimei slaughters everyone in the building, a younger Ibaraki Dōji is shown following him along with younger versions of Kidōmaru and Kyōkotsu. 400 Years Ago Appearing as one of Lady Yodo's bodyguards, he is one of several to intervene when Nurarihyon first tries to attack her. Later, while Nurarihyon and Hagoromo Gitsune battle, Ibaraki Dōji is victorious fighting against Setsura. Though originally dead-set on preventing Nurarihyon from leaving Osaka Castle afterward, the Great Tengu of Mt. Kurama reasons with him that they have no further reason to fight if Hagoromo Gitsune is dead. Plot Kyoto Arc During the Kyoto Arc, Ibaraki accompanies Hagoromo Gitsune once again, acting as a lieutenant in her Hyakki Yakou. He participates, like the rest of Hagorome Gitsune's Hyakki Yakou, in the taking of the 8 Barriers in Kyoto. He later fights Kubinashi at the 6th Seal, after Kubinashi goes on a killing spree. At the brink of killing Kubinashi, Kejoro saves Kubinashi by pulling him out of the way of Ibaraki's attack.http://www.mangareader.net/456-50285-11/nurarihyon-no-mago/chapter-101.html Kejoro and Kubinashi then fight Ibaraki together.http://www.mangareader.net/456-50285-15/nurarihyon-no-mago/chapter-101.html They manage to injure him and break the wood seal on his face but when the seal is brokenhttp://www.mangareader.net/456-50719-19/nurarihyon-no-mago/chapter-102.html, he becomes stronger and more blood thirstyhttp://www.mangareader.net/456-51031-9/nurarihyon-no-mago/chapter-103.html. As he attacks Kubinashi, Kejoro trys to save Kubinashi with her hair. Ibaraki cuts her hair with his swords and badly injures Kubinashihttp://www.mangareader.net/456-51031-14/nurarihyon-no-mago/chapter-103.html. Kejoro tries to help Kubinashi but she is stopped when Kidomaru arrives and stabs her in the stomachhttp://www.mangareader.net/456-51031-15/nurarihyon-no-mago/chapter-103.html. When Kejoro and Kubinashi are about to be killed, Yura arrives and faces Kidomaru. Ibaraki faces Kurotabo when he arrives with Kappa to save Kubinashi and Kejoro. Ibaraki and Kidomaru fight the Nura clan and the Keikan clan until they retreat. When Nurarihyon goes to see Hagoromo Gitsune in the pond of Nue, Ibaraki attacks him from behind. http://nurarihyonnomago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Nurarihyon_has_been_attacked_on_the_back.PNG Techniques *''Ondeko'' (鬼太鼓, lit. "Demon drum") - A hatsu technique. By swinging his sword in an arc overhead, a large wheel composed of lightning and Ibaraki Dōji's fear manifests around him. From it, an infinite number of thunder arrows fire outward regardless of which direction he is facing. The technique can be evoked even without any gestures. *''Ondekobachi Butsugiribasami'' (鬼太鼓桴・仏斬鋏, lit. "Demon drumsticks: slashing death shears") - A hyoui technique. Using two swords held back-handed to resemble a pair of scissors, he slices through either an opponent's fear, or an opponent's neck. *''Ondeko Midareuchi'' (鬼太鼓・乱れ打ち, lit. "Demon drums: deranged strikes") - A hatsu technique. Ibaraki Dōji's demon drums launch a countless number of unorganized attacks. Quotes *( To Kubinashi ) "Atone in hell, you piece of trash." *( To Kubinashi ) "State your name, bastard" *( To Kidomaru ) "Hey, hey Kidoumaru! You're getting your butt kicked!" Trivia *He ranked 37th in the character popularity poll with 76 votes. Category:Characters Category:Character Form Category:Yokai Category:Male